


If he refuses gifts he’ll give them

by puckling



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3950 words of porn. Shameless, pwp rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If he refuses gifts he’ll give them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/gifts).



> Thanks to anevivi and chibirhm, who beta'd, midwived, and generally made this whole thing possible and much more awesome than I ever could have imagined. All mistakes left in are completely and utterly my own. And to leupagus, who helped me come up with the title. o/ \o
> 
> And finally, Bina, this one's for you babe.

Merlin and Arthur are technically swimming. However, cooling off in the pond quickly translated to "Merlin and Arthur spend five minutes trying to splash each before Arthur gets distracted by Merlin's nipples and herds him up onto the grassy embankment where they roll around naked making out." As things so often do.

Merlin's hair is wet and his fringe is plastered to his forehead. Every time Arthur pulls back for a breath he sees Merlin's bright blue eyes and he has to dive right back in.

"You're crushing me," Merlin murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss. Merlin's got both legs wrapped around the back of Arthur's knees, one hand firmly on his arse and the other entangled in his hair, so Arthur gives the statement all the consideration it deserves.

"Maybe you should eat more," he suggests, before lapping up the water caught in the dip between Merlin's collarbones. Merlin's head thunks back against the grass and he shivers delightfully. Arthur licks up his neck before nipping at his earlobe. Merlin's hand tightens on Arthur's arse and Arthur's hips snap down almost instinctively. Arthur loves Merlin's ears, absolutely loves them. They're disgustingly sensitive, and it drives Merlin mad when Arthur sucks on the lobe. Merlin has twitched in sympathy during feasts when Arthur plays with his own ears while talking to Lord So-and-So or Lady Such-and-Such. One day Arthur's going to pin Merlin down and lavish his ears with attention until Merlin comes from that alone. Today, however, is not that day.

"You need to let go," Arthur whispers into Merlin's ear, delighting in Merlin's cock twitching against his hip. There's something terribly illicit about all of this; rolling around naked in the bright sunlight on a warm spring day. Technically anyone could walk by and see them.

Merlin digs his fingers into Arthur's arse, probably to be contrary, and while it sends sparks up and down Arthur's spine, he has a goal. He's trying very hard to stick with his goal even Merlin is lovely and pliant below him, and it would be easy to just thrust against him until they both came in a rather spectacular fashion. But no, the plan must be carried through. "Merrrrrrlin," Arthur wheedles again, biting his way around Merlin's jaw until he's positioned his lips right against the other ear. "Please let go?" It's a deliberate tease, but there's no way Merlin can resist while Arthur's playing with his ears.

"You never say please. What devious and perverted acts are you planning now?" Merlin asks, but his feet fall to the ground and his fingers untangle themselves from Arthur's hair.

"You'll like it, I promise," Arthur says, before he licks around the rim of Merlin's ear, a last goodbye before he goes onto the main event.

"You're such a smug bastard," Merlin says rather breathlessly as Arthur kisses his way down Merlin's sternum. For that Arthur diverts his course for a second, biting at Merlin's nipple. Merlin's breath whistles between his teeth and he pulls at the hair on the nape of Arthur's neck. "Stop that," he hisses.

Arthur just blows a raspberry below Merlin's nipple before continuing to work his way downward.

The thing is, Merlin is stubborn. Which is fine (Arthur secretly finds it a little endearing), but it can be a problem when Merlin gets a notion in his head. And despite [that one time](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/964509.html?thread=34395805#t34395805) Arthur talked him into it, Merlin has an odd aversion to the idea of his tongue becoming intimate with Arthur's arse. Which Arthur objects to. Strenuously. But all that objecting hasn't got him terribly far and while he wouldn't _mind_ convincing Merlin with another round of marathon, mind blowing sex, he doesn't usually have that sort of time.

Thus, the plan. Maybe if Merlin realizes how good it feels, how searingly intimate it is, if he just experiences it first hand... well. Maybe then Merlin will stop objecting. Hygiene. Hygiene can go fuck itself. After all, it's not like Merlin has a problem with Arthur's mouth otherwise. In fact, he loves it. That's the very weakness Arthur's plan is designed to exploit.

Arthur pauses again at Merlin's navel, which is still a little damp. He licks circles around the tiny indentation, and he can feel Merlin clench his stomach muscles in pleasure. Arthur can't help but imagine what Merlin's going to do when his tongue starts circling just a little lower. Arthur slides the tip of his tongue in and out and curls his toes into the grass. The rhythm reminds him of when Merlin fucks himself on Arthur's cock, his hands planted on Arthur's chest and his expression lust drunk and delicious as he thrusts himself up and down. Arthur shifts his hips, glad that the grass is warm against his cock. It tickles a bit against his balls, but it's a good sort of tickling. But this isn't about him feeling good, it's about Merlin feeling good.

So on with the plan. Arthur settles himself a little further back between Merlin's spread legs and props himself up on his elbows. His mouth is right next to Merlin's cock and when he purses his lips to blow out a stream of warm air, Arthur fancies that he just barely brushes up against the soft skin. "Tease," Merlin moans. "You're a horrible tease, you giant prat."

Arthur only smiles and kisses the tip of Merlin's cock softly, with his mouth closed. Merlin bends his knees and plants his feet, arching his back just slightly so that Arthur's lips rub halfway up and down his cock. Arthur pauses for a second, just to take in the sight in front of him. Sometimes he's around Merlin so often that he forgets that Merlin's gorgeous, that his cheekbones are sharp enough to slice the sky and that the black of his hair sets off the blue of his eyes. He really shouldn't be able to, Arthur thinks, something aching in his chest. It should be impossible to forget how soft Merlin's skin is and the way his fingers taper gently at the tips. _Gods,_ Arthur thinks to himself, not for the first time, _thank you gods._

And then, because he actually does know how to treat Merlin right, he opens his mouth and starts sucking on Merlin's cock. Merlin's hands dive right back into his hair, anchoring him. Arthur uses his left hand to rub circles around Merlin's hip, thin skin over hard bone and still a slightly wet. He encircles the bottom of Merlin's cock with his thumb and forefinger with his other hand and uses his wrist and the palm to rub against Merlin's balls. It's more motion than pressure, but it also swirls Merlin's cock around in Arthur's mouth, and Merlin's finger's tighten in his hair.

Arthur, because he's a bit of a perfectionist, tries to rub circles in concert but opposite directions. When Morgana first came to live with them she bet him that he couldn't pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time. When he failed the first time, she lorded her superior coordination over him and he went about learning the task with a grim determination and a level of concentration that almost caused him to fall down several flights of stairs. Eventually he learned to rub his stomach and pat his head at the same time while running laps round the palace courtyard at full speed. To test his coordination Arthur patts out a rhythm on Merlin's hip, just to see if he can.

"Yes?" Merlin gasps, lifting his head. "Do you need me to do something?"

Arthur just lifts his lips so that he's kissing the head of Merlin's cock, licking at the ridge and swiping his tongue across the very tip in rapid, almost catlike movements. Merlin's head thunks as it goes back down on the grass and Arthur keeps rubbing circles with his right wrist. The angle's not ideal, but judging by the way that Merlin's breath is coming quicker it's good enough.

Arthur's own cock is an insistent presence between his legs. He wants kneel above Merlin and touch himself until he comes all over Merlin's stomach, marking him. But that's not the plan, and by gods, unlike the last three times Arthur got distracted (a blowjob, fucking, and some truly inspired filthy talk in combination with Merlin's hand), Merlin is going to learn to love Arthur's tongue in his arse. And hopefully reciprocate.

Arthur opens up the back of his throat and swallows, taking Merlin as far down as he can without gagging. Merlin's hips stutter, not enough to be a proper thrust, but the intent was definitely there. If Arthur's mouth wasn't busy he'd smile. He shifts his right hand to Merlin's other hip while the fingers of his left trail along the crease at the top of Merlin's leg and down to his arse. He begins rubbing circles against the furl of muscle, but he doesn't put any pressure behind it. It's a tease, like everything else he's done so far. He wants Merlin so desperate to come that he won't give a flying fuck about hygiene. Arthur'll count broken begging as a bonus. An extremely, extremely arousing bonus.

Merlin moans and wiggles a bit, clearly trying make Arthur stop fucking around and actually fuck him. Arthur just moves his mouth up and down, delighting in the feel of Merlin's cock sliding between his lips. Arthur's done this enough times to know how long it takes for Merlin to come, and though he's moaning, Arthur figures that he's got a little before Merlin's truly at the brink. It's all in the way that Merlin moves his hips. When he's content to let Arthur hold him down and dictate the pace he's obviously aroused, but in no danger of coming. When Arthur actually has to exert some strength to keep Merlin from choking him with his cock, he knows that he has a minute, two at most, before the familiar salty taste fills his mouth.

Right now Merlin isn't precisely _thrusting_, but he's squirming with intent. He can't tell whether it's to get Arthur's fingers to stop teasing or to make Arthur move his mouth, but Merlin's definitely interested in some sort of change. And that is precisely where Arthur wants him.

He pulls off completely and Merlin looks at him like a man who will remember this the next time he ties Arthur to a bed. Arthur shivers with a little fear and a little anticipation. "Spread your legs," he coaxes, pushing at Merlin's thigh.

"But we haven't got any--" Merlin says.

"Shhhhhhh," Arthur says, rubbing at Merlin's hipbone the same way he would a spooked horse. "Do you trust me?"

"No," Merlin says to the sky. "I only tell you my deepest, darkest, magical secrets and then let you fuck me silly because I'm bored."

"Right," Arthur says, pushing again. Merlin is far too coherent and something must be done about it. "So spread your legs."

Merlin opens. Arthur fights down a surge of tenderness and possession. He wants to make this good for Merlin, and not only to further the plan. He wants to make it good for Merlin because he deserves it, because he's special, because Arthur loves him.

He leans in delicately lick Merlin's arse. Merlin tenses and out of the corner of his eye Arthur can see him dig his fingers into the grass and dirt. "Arthur," Merlin says, lifting his head, "what are you doing?"

"You're clean, we were just in the water ten minutes ago," Arthur says quickly, heading off any protests about hygiene at the pass. "And I want to do it, I swear."

Merlin looks dubious so Arthur breaks out his secret weapon again. "Please?" Arthur doesn't say please very often, and says it to Merlin even less. He figures the sheer shock of hearing it twice in one day might get Merlin to shut up and let Arthur have his way with him.

Merlin makes a face that is not entirely dissimilar to the time he accidentally mixed two of Gaius' concoctions and covered all Arthur's chambers in stinking green goo. Arthur holds his breath, hoping against hope that Merlin will let him, that some how Arthur'll get to give him this. "Fine," Merlin finally says. "But if it's awful I'm making you stop."

"When has anything I've done to you been less than excellent?" Arthur asks rhetorically.

Merlin opens his mouth, clearly remembering the time Arthur tried to provide a romantic candle lit dinner and accidentally poured hot wax over half the table and down Merlin's right leg. "Besides that one time," Arthur amends quickly. "But _this time_ you'll be begging for it before I'm done."

"You wish," Merlin says, as Arthur leans down in order to blow Merlin's mind.

He starts off with small licks, getting Merlin used to the idea. His muscles are still clenched and Arthur has to hold his arse cheeks apart in order to get anywhere. He never has this problem when he wants to put his fingers or his cock in Merlin, but then again Merlin's rather an odd human being, even discounting the magic. Eventually Merlin begins to relax and Arthur can feel the tension easing out of his own shoulders as well. Soon they will be well on their way to a wonderful path of orgasms and mutual delight.

"It sort of tickles," Merlin says bemusedly, and Arthur can't help but smile a bit. "Now that definitely tickles."

While tickling's at least better than complaining about hygiene, it's still probably not ideal. So Arthur finally gets down to business. The first broad stripe he licks goes from the center of Merlin's hole to right underneath his balls.

"Oh," Merlin says. So Arthur does it again. Merlin tightens up but he almost immediately relaxes, exposing himself to Arthur. He's clearly warming up the the idea. Arthur doesn't grin in victory, but only because he's too busy with his mouth. He's decided to be shameless, to give this his all. Merlin deserves nothing less.

He licks a circle around Merlin's hole, using the flat of his tongue to get it nice and wet. He knows Merlin's no blushing virgin, hell, sometimes the stuff that Merlin came up with shocks him, but he figures that there's no need to make things difficult. Merlin might ride Arthur's fingers, his cock, like his body was made for it, but this is a new experience. Best to make things as easy as possible.

And besides, Arthur likes it messy. For someone so unconcerned about the state of Arthur's chambers Merlin can be incredibly fussy. He bathes more than anyone Arthur knows, and he always makes sure that Arthur's bath water has no scent in it because he claims that flowers and musk make his nose itch. He strips off the covers on Arthur's bed after they've fucked on them, tossing them to the side to be dealt with in the morning, even on chilly nights. And even when they've just started kissing, Merlin always tries to get all of his clothes off quickly so that Arthur won't "ruin my shirt again, it's not like all of us have the royal tailor on hand to make us a new one every time something gets stained, Arthur." It only happened that one time, Arthur doesn't know what he's going on about.

But when Merlin's aroused, when Arthur's driven him up a wall and back down again, he doesn't care. Sometimes, after Merlin's applied himself to Arthur's cock for what seems like hours upon hours, the entire lower half of his face will become a shiny mess, a combination of his own spit and Arthur's precome around his flushed red lips. After Arthur's come Merlin will sometimes push him down into the blankets, gently but insistently holding Arthur down while he slicks his own cock and pushes in, fucking Arthur like his life depended upon it. It's usually too soon for Arthur to get hard again, but it feels good and there's a bone deep satisfaction that comes with the feeling of Merlin above, around, and inside of him. And he gets to watch Merlin's face, Merlin's messy, sticky face as he pants and gasps and finally comes inside him.

Arthur can only imagine was his own face looks like now. It's a tight space in between Merlin's arsecheeks, and as Arthur's licked and sucked Merlin's begun to wiggle again. It's tiny little movements, side to side at first, but finally up and down, moving himself to get more of Arthur's tongue. Arthur's pretty sure that the only reason Merlin isn't moving more is because he's exerting every once of his self control not to give in and show Arthur how mad this is driving him. Arthur can hear Merlin ripping up the grass in an attempt not to touch himself. It's probably one of the hottest moments of Arthur's life. He's going to think of this every time he touches himself when Merlin's not there. Hell, he wants to touch himself now. If he wasn't using his hands to try and keep Merlin's arsecheeks apart he'd have a hand around his cock. The tiny blades of grass are a tantalizing tease against his cock, brushing against his balls and against the skin of his thigh.

Arthur wants. He wants to be able to see Merlin's face, he wants to make Merlin beg, he wants Merlin to come, and he wants to come with what feels like more than anything else in the world right now--except for one thing. He wants to do this again. He wants Merlin to love Arthur's tongue up his ass and he wants Merlin to get over his stupid objections and have his tongue up Arthur's ass on a more than regular basis.

So instead of reaching down like he really wants to, he slides the tip of his tongue into Merlin, past the tight ring of muscle. Merlin gasps and arches, losing Arthur for a second before he comes back down. "Enjoying yourself?" Arthur asks. It's a little shaky, but Arthur's so turned on that he's proud he can speak at all. Merlin's breathing heavily, and it takes him a second to catch his breath and demand, "More."

Arthur presses opens Merlin up with his tongue, no longer taking it slow. Merlin's breath is hitching on every inhale, and all Arthur can think about is how tight Merlin is, how he wants to fill him up with his tongue, his fingers, his cock. Arthur's hips have started to move against the grass with the same rhythm that his tongue is fucking into Merlin's arse and he can sense his orgasm in the tightness of his balls and dampness of his cock. It's still in the distance but it's closing fast.

"Please," Merlin says. He's almost sobbing, but his hands are still by his side, clenched into fists. The small part in the back of Arthur's mind that isn't gibbering with lust admires his restraint. "Oh gods, give me more."

Arthur makes a noise that's mostly vowels against Merlin, causing him cry out and arch again, killing what was left Arthur's higher brain functions. They don't have any of the oil that they typically use, but Arthur's been working Merlin's arse for long enough now that he's wet and open. He manages to work his index finger up to the knuckle in besides his tongue, fucking in and licking for all he's worth.

This finally causes Merlin to snap. He wraps his hand around his cock and his legs around Arthur's back and starts absolutely spewing filthy talk. "Your mouth, your mouth, it's just...oh gods Arthur. I need you, please, please fuck me, please."

Merlin's hand starts moving even faster on his cock, and he takes huge gasping breaths as he speaks. "I want it, gods it feels so good, feels so good, please."

Arthur's trying, trying to keep up with the way that Merlin's thrusting up into his fist, but he's going too fast and it's too irregular. In the end Arthur just pants against Merlin's thigh and has his finger inside when Merlin comes, arching up one last time before relaxing on to the ground.

When Arthur looks up Merlin's absolutely wrecked. He's got come all over his chest, his cheeks are stained red, and his hair is tousled. There are nail marks in his palms and he looks debauched and used and Arthur very nearly comes at the sight.

"Give me a second," Merlin says slowly, still clearly coming out of the post orgasmic haze.

Arthur intends to hold him to that promise. In fact, he'll probably make Merlin do it just as soon as he's had a while to recover. However, he really needs to come before that. "Can't wait," he says, kneeling in between Merlin's legs with his cock in his hand. He's got a sticky wet spot against his stomach where the head of his cock was pressed and there's little pieces of grass speckeled all over him. The calluses from his sword work provide friction as he strokes up and down and he can feel the hairs at the back of his neck begin to stand up.

Merlin smiles up at him lazily. "I see now why you like it so much. It feels quite nice to have someone take you so intimately, doesn't it?"

Arthur chokes out, "Gods, Merlin." He's close and it'll probably take only a few more strokes until--

"That's what I'll do to you later," Merlin says, sounding extremely pleased with himself. "Then we'll see who's begging."

The building pleasure explodes and Arthur arches, shuddering and coming all over Merlin's chest, adding to the mess.

Afterward he collapses on his back next to Merlin, warm and sated. Merlin's petting his hair slowly, and while Arthur'll never admit that he finds it comforting, Merlin seems to know anyway. They stay like that, basking, underneath the sun's rays. "You realize that I'm a complete mess," Merlin asks rhetorically. "It's going to d--"

Arthur rolls over and shuts Merlin up with a kiss. He was promised a favor, and he intends to collect on it. Besides, he figures he can get Merlin plenty dirtier before the day's done.


End file.
